


Kinktober Day 09: August's New Style

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Kinktober 2017 [9]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, Lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 06:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12315504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: When August tried on Sasha's lingerie for laughs, he didn't realize how much she'd like it.





	Kinktober Day 09: August's New Style

Sasha waited out in the hallway of their bedroom. She huffed quietly, listening to August inside. He’d gotten an idea in his head and had kicked her out until he was finished. So she waited impatiently.

“Are you ready,  _ yet _ ?”

“Almost!” he said, preoccupied.

She huffed and waited.

After a few minutes, he called out to her. “Ready!”

She barged through the door, but the bedroom was dark and she clicked it on before really looking around. On the bed, laying on his side in a seductive pose was August, dressed in one of her old lingeries she never wore anymore. It was a bright pink babydoll outfit. It began with a collar around his neck and extended down in a large ‘V’ do his bellybutton with clasps for decoration. The skirt was a small handkerchief style that rested perfectly on his hip, covering him just barely. Light pink stockings with lace trim and a pink bow stretched up his legs.

Sasha stood in place, staring at the vision. She had a complete and total hard-on. If she’d known he’d be so hot and sexy in lingerie, she would have made him wear it every night. She would now.

“Fuck, August…” she breathed. She was just in her ratty shirt, but as she closed the door, leaning on it, she began to play with herself. She flicked her nipples over her shirt. “August… This is the  _ hottest  _ thing I’ve ever seen.”

August’s smirk had turned embarrassed as she fawned over him. He straightened his skirt. “Woah… It was… Supposed to be a joke…”

"It is no joke how instantly turned on I am,” she moaned. Her free hand lowered under her undies to strok herself. “I’m already getting soaked, honey, this is super hot!”

He began to fidget, watching her play with herself. The skirt tented and he looked even more embarrassed under her stare.

She gasped suddenly. “I absolutely need pictures!” she ran to her phone. “Do not move!” she began to take pictures of him from every angle, especially from his legs, where she could see his wonderful erection under the skirt. When she was satisfied with them, she tossed her phone away and, now naked, rolled him to his back and mounted him. She eased down, both of them enjoying each other. She rode him, splaying the skirt out just so.

“I didn’t think… You’d like this…” August said sheepishly.

“I  _ love _ this! We need to get you more and you need to wear them every night!” She bent over and kissed up his stomach and chest through the opening. His throat bobbed against the choker and she moaned. She kissed him, sitting low on him and wiggling her hips.

He groaned, smirking. “Okay, I’ll wear ‘em if you want.”

She squealed, kissing him all over. “I do, I do!” She rode him harder now, her eyes drinking him in.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
